The Teen's Quest
by daklan
Summary: A group of teenagers are sent to the universe of Dungeons and Dragons. Will they die. It's a kill or be killed world.


**Chapter 1**

_Dakota_**  
><strong>

I remember waking up.

No. I wasn't waking up. I began my existence.

"Ah Dakota. I have to congratulate you. You managed to create a minion. At only the age of fourteen." A man behind a desk said. He was a professor. No the head of the school. This information just came to me.

"I want to see you do it." The head said. He pointed to a corner and there was a body. A dead body. Why was I fine with this?

It just came to me.

"_Rise_." I said, in a whisper that could be heard around the empty room.

I felt myself become tired. I looked at the corner with a blank expression.

The body began waking. It stood up in a shaky motion.

"_Steady_." I commanded at it. The undead steadied and looked at me.

I had to know what was happening.

"Tell me, what do you about me." I said, with a charisma I didn't know I had. A slick tone.

"Well, you were found in a burned down village. Our academy, Necropoli, took you in and raised you. You were taught for years." The head said. "Nearly every branch of necromancy. Good. Dark."

I got the idea this was information was something I never was told. A reward for my progress.

"You always wanted to be known as Dakota. Never anything else." The Head began. "Always top in every lesson. Why do you want to know this. I suppose it's always good to know how much people know about you."

A thought strayed through my head. He was getting suspicious.

A thought flew out of my head.

'_Restrain him.' _ I thought at the corpse.

It silently walked over to the head and held his arms behind his back.

"Where the **FUCK**is this, Necropoli!" I yelled at him.

"Shadowfell." He gasped out. He was not strong. His arm were being pressed into his lungs.

"What is your group's," I began to ask, with venom in group. "goal."

"To find the Raven Queen's name." He said. "We'll blackmail her into giving control of the Shadowfell."

"_Shit._" I simply knew about the Raven Queen. I liked her. Seeing as I was going to die, it was a good idea to tribute to the Raven Queen, despite the fact I disrupted death.

"The entire academy. We share that goal. You were going to a leading general." He said.

The life I lived before was irrelevant.

"How many are here?" I asked him.

"Sixty." He said.

"_Keep him like this._" I said to the body.

* * *

><p>I walked out of his office and pulled out my two weapons.<p>

I had a extremely curved sickle in my right hand and one that resembled a scimitar.

"What do you want Mr.-" A sectary said.

I jumped at her and slit her throat.

There would be no retribution. Only death.

* * *

><p>I had an army of ten behind me.<p>

I was weak. I knew that.

"Guards!" A man yelled. A group of twenty seemed to materialize.

I charged. My group of undead ran at them.

I took my left sickle and stabbed it through the temple of the guard.

Magic sparked through the iron and the man was reanimated.

I stepped back and watched the battle.

The guard I killed and reanimated turned to it's comrade and stabbed him in the stomach with his sword.

I took the next few minutes to regain my strength.

I then decided, now of all times, to assess my weapons.

Besides my sickles, I had a hidden blade on my right hand.

How made it? How's idea?

Keith. Kenny. Khile.

Who was it.

* * *

><p>I pulled my pinky up, my wrist down and thrusted my hand forward and the blade out.<p>

I had two.

* * *

><p>The last ten elite warriors.<p>

I ran up to them, five undead behind me.

I stabbed one in the head with the hidden blade. The other one was stabbed in the stomach.

I barely got the bracers up in order to block the strike that would decapitate me.

I grabbed his pointer finger and twisted it. I pulled back so the blade was thrust into his friends chest.

I felt something slice into my left arm.

I yelled.

The skeleton to my left started fighting him.

I took a healing potion from my belt. I found it in a desk.

I tore off the cap and chugged it down.

The last guy.

I took my sickle.

He made an overhead strike at me.

I moved to my left.

"SHIT" I yelled. He took a lot of meat off the bone.

I took my sickle.

With great strength, I sliced through the tendons of his neck. I felt more resistance as it reached his spine.

I stopped part way through.

I just realized, I had killed the entire school.

* * *

><p>I looked at my reflection in the mirror.<p>

I was five foot four. White. A black haired fro mopped over my head.

Then I noticed, pointed ears. Not weird ass elf ears.

I was a half-elf.

* * *

><p>I trained for the next two years. I was going to us a neutral side of necromancy.<p>

I trained with my weapons.

I had memories of some of my companions. I had to find them.

* * *

><p><em>Keith<em>

I woke up in the middle of a archery range with a bow and arrows in my hands.

"Try and get a bull's eye." The instructor said.

I just did what they said. I pulled back an arrow. I saw a target. I let go of the string and the arrow flew and impaled itself into the target.

"Do that again." The instructor ordered.

I notched the arrow again. I aimed and let go of the trigger.

_'What's a __trigger_' I thought. String. Not a trigger.

The arrow split the last one in half.

* * *

><p>I spent two years training in this army. It was pretty uneventful. I became a master of the bow and crossbow.<p>

The army I was in. They were based in a huge castle in the Shadowfell. I was a marksman.

I stayed in this army because they clothed me, fed me, gave me a place to sleep. I had no loyalty to them. If something better came past, I would join them.

* * *

><p>I saw a man, maybe five and a half feet. We were up on a cliff, on patrol. A good portion on the army.<p>

"Take the shot." The general whispered to me.

I looked at the man below us. His robes were blood red and dark purple. His hood concealed his face.

The way he walked. That's what made me think I knew him.

I notched an arrow. I took aim at him. Unaware of his impending death.

I released the arrow.

He stumbled from the force and the pain in his shoulder.

He reached up and noticed the shaft in his flesh.

He snapped it. A flash of pain was visible when he flinched.

Then the soldiers came.

* * *

><p><em>Dakota<em>

It was not my day. I came here with a request and then I took an arrow to the kne-shoulder.

Soldiers were coming.

One was running with his halberd out.

I unsheathed my hidden blades. I jumped and put a hand onto each shoulder. The blade sinking into him.

I side stepped a strike and stabbed him with said blades. In the heart.

* * *

><p><em>Keith<em>

The man he just stabbed. He was attacking his buddies.

How did he stab him. It just looked like he pushed his hand into him.

"**MAKE A VOLLEY**" The captain yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Dakota<em>

Mother fucker.

I grabbed the guy next to him.

My hand wrapped around his neck. I twisted in one direction and with a crack, he died instantly.

I used him as a shield against the arrows.

His body was peppered with arrows.

A burst of blue flame sailed over my head.

"Can't I have a fucking break!" I yelled. I threw some of my life force into the stiff.

I threw him in that direction.

* * *

><p><em>Keith<em>

I recognized the man he just killed. He was a bit of an asshole, the guy that got his neck snapped.

Then the hooded man got a face full of lightning.

Lightning surged through him.

* * *

><p><em>Dakota<em>

I read a bit about magical lightning. It needed host. The fact I was being electrocuted was a bitch.

I was the host.

With speed, I pulled out a sickle.

I threw it.

* * *

><p><em>Keith<em>

The caster was burnt into a crisp.

Mr. Hood ran over to him and threw dark lightning at him.

The wizard got up and started killing more of our guys.

He was a necromancer.

I knew not all necromancers were evil. Some were good.

Then I questioned something. What if he was a good guy. That might make me a bad guy.

* * *

><p><em>Dakota<em>

I had a small group of undead with me. With blood stained armor. That's what I liked about an undead army. Their color is always blood red.

I looked up at the cliff. That face. I knew him.

* * *

><p><em>Keith<em>

Then he looked at me. I saw his eyes. Then I saw him getting hit by a mace. He was down.

* * *

><p><em>Dakota<em>

I woke up feeling like shit. My head felt like I got hit with a huge thing. Which it probably was.

My shoulder was oozing pus.

Then several people grabbed my arms. I had no strength to resist. I was dragged for a mile.

Then I was brought to a tower.

A commander held a noose in his hands.

I began walking.

I broke free from the guards. If I were to die, I would walk with honor.

I made a quick guess in my head. Then I figured something out.

The noose would decapitate me.

I walked up onto planks. There was a long cliff beneath me.

The man took my hood off.

I then got a good look at one of the men on the tower.

A flood of memories flew back to me.

It was my buddy Keith.

* * *

><p><em>Keith<em>

When he took off his hood, I knew who it was.

Dakota.

He nodded at me.

* * *

><p><em>Dakota<em>

I nodded at Keith.

I saw him notch an arrow.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like this fic. I based a good amount of the fight scene of assassin's creed.<strong>

**This is how I think D&D would behave in a more real setting. I'm not going to include stuff like major actions, total defense, or hitpoints. I'm going to act how it would be in reality.**

**Can anyone tell me how death works in D&D. I know good heroes can go to the astral sea, but where does the average peasant go. I would like the truth or even theories.**

**I'm gonna have a lot of characters.**

**Cliff hanger. I'm, aren't I. **


End file.
